Waking Up Early
by BloodyXxXFangs
Summary: Harry/Cedric Oneshot Harry and Cedric wake up early for school one morning and interesting things happen. Read&Review, please.


A/N: My best friend asked me to write this for her, so I did. I dunno how good it is, but please review. So, this one's for you Kat! =]

* * *

Monday morning breakfasts were always quite empty. Students thought it was nice to sleep through breakfast and have one of their classmates get them something quick to eat during their first class. That plan, however, didn't exactly work if you were friends with Hermione Granger. Harry sighed grudgingly and plopped down at the Gryffindor table in front of a big plate of pancakes. Ron sat across from Harry and immediately started piling as much food onto his plate as he could. Harry let out a small, amused laugh while Hermione said something about Ron being a pig. Harry put a few pancakes on his plate and began to butter a piece of a toast when he felt hands snake over his shoulders and cover his eyes playfully. Harry laughed and felt behind him, trying to find out who was blinding him.

"Umm… Cedric?" Harry guessed, pulling the hands away from his face. He turned around in his seat only to be greeted by Cedric's bright, cheerful smile. Cedric and Harry had recently become friends shortly after the first task and it helped a lot when it came to figuring out the second task together.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cedric asked as he sat down next to Harry and grabbed a muffin from the basket in front of him. Harry shrugged and took a sip of his orange juice before he answered.

"Hermione likes me and Ron to be up early in the morning. Something about doing good in school. But I really don't mind. I couldn't really sleep anyway." Harry shrugged again as he finished his piece of toast. Cedric sent him a concerned look, but Harry smiled a little. "Thinking about the tournament keeps me up."

"Ah, I see. Well, one of boys in my dorm wouldn't stop snoring, so I decided to come down here and see who was awake. Looks like I got lucky." Cedric smirked and Harry felt heat rush to his normally pale cheeks. He laughed a little and grabbed another piece of toast.

"I guess I got lucky, too." He added casually, trying to play it cool.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Cho Chang walked in with her group of Ravenclaw girls tailing close behind her. A graceful smile was cast across her pale face, and she looked around hopefully until she spotted the one she had been wanting to see. Cedric, who had been looking around, made brief eye contact with her. He choked on the sip of pumpkin juice he was taking and quickly turned around to face the table again.

"Sit in my lap." He whispered fiercely to Harry, shocking the younger boy.

"W-What?!" Harry's eyes doubled in size behind his round wired glasses and he stuttered to find his voice. Ron snorted in amusement behind his hand and cast a pointed look at Hermione, which she returned.

"I said, sit in my lap, dammit. Hurry, she's coming." Cedric said desperately as he tugged on Harry's sleeve. Harry looked around and saw Cho making her way over to them and suddenly understood. He smirked and slid his way into Cedric's lap, snaking his arms possessively around Cedric's neck. Cedric, in return, put his arms securely around Harry's waist and nuzzled into Harry's neck. Harry felt shivers go down his spine, but kept calm as he glanced at Cho's rejected look. Cedric watched as Cho walked away and sighed in relief.

"Good thinking." Harry muttered, slowly taking his arms from Cedric's neck. He went to move from Cedric's lap, but Cedric kept his arms around Harry's waist. Harry felt himself blush again and his heart rate picked up only a bit.

"No… Stay." Cedric smiled at Harry and reached up to brush a few strands of hair away from Harry's face. Harry's breath hitched in his chest, but he managed a small smile. Cedric's index finger traced Harry's cheekbone and down Harry's jaw line until it was resting under Harry's chin. It seemed to move in slow motion as Cedric tilted Harry's head up and slowly met his lips with his own. After a few moments, Cedric pulled away and smiled sweetly. "You know, I think I like waking up early."


End file.
